legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P14/Transcript
(The scene shows Jessica and Alex in Alex's room shortly after the heroes leave to head after Ultron. Alex is seen sitting up in bed drinking a cup of water as Jessica watches) Jessica: So, how are you feeling? Alex: Better I guess. Jessica: You sure? Alex: I think so. Jessica: Well, you probably have a few more days left on that wound Alex. Then you'll be able to do your job right again. Alex: Bout time. You know I could get on my feet faster if Ian or Kiro heal this. Jessica: Maybe. But I'm your nurse. Not them. Beside, we get to sometime together. Alex: *Blushes* … When... When you put it that way.... I guess I can stand a few more days. Jessica: *Blushes* S-Same here. (The two sit in silence for a moment. Sammy is seen watching them) Sammy:... I still understand but... Maybe I'm starting to get a grasp on love now. (Omega then sticks his head through the crack in the door) Omega: Hey guys! Alex and Jessica: AHHH!! Alex: JESUS! OMEGA LEARN TO KNOCK!! Omega: You should learn to close your door. Alex: Wha? It was open?? (Jessica notices Sammy who shakes his head "no") Jessica: Um... Yeah I guess so. Alex: huh. Weird. Anyway what did you need Omega? Omega: I was just checking on things was all. You guys haven't come out of here for awhile now. Alex: Has it been that long? Omega: Yeah. Alex: Where are the others? Omega: They're dealing with a threat right now. Alex: *Groans* Missing out on the action again... Jessica: Hey its okay. I'm sure its nothing. *Looks left and right* Alex: *Sigh* Yeah I guess but- (Zulu suddenly comes up) Zulu: Hey guys? Sorry to bother you. Jessica: Oh hey Zulu. What's up? Zulu: I got this weird feeling. Alex: Weird? Sammy: Weird how? Zulu: I'm sensing a weird presence around here. Omega: What're you- Wait, I'm feeling it too. Sammy;... Now that you mention... I feel it now to.. Jessica: Is everything all right guys? Omega: I'm sure its nothing but we'll go check it out. (The Targhuls leave as Jessica and Alex look at each other confused. The Targhuls are seen looking on the different floors) Omega: Kids? Anything? Charlie: No dad. Pearl: I don't see anything. Foxtrot: Yet something is out there. Zulu: Yeah but what is- Wha HEY! Sammy: Whoa what is it!? Zulu: It was just for a second but I saw something move by the window! Omega: What was it? Zulu: I'm not sure! It looked like- Sammy: Guys....? (The Targhul look over at Sammy and find him facing the window as a Targhul is seen on the other end growling at him) Omega: Sammy....Walk back slowly, now. Sammy: I... I can't.... Pearl: Why not? Sammy: I... I just can't... I don't know why but... Its eyes... (The Targhul continues to glare and growl at Sammy as its eyes glow blue) Foxtrot: Sammy hang on- Omega: DON'T. Move. Foxtrot:.... Omega: It hasn't attacked yet. Maybe... Maybe its just afraid. Pearl: Dad I think its a girl. (That when Omega notices the Targhul does indeed have female features) Omega: Wait....No, it can't be.... (The Targhul then roars as it smashes its fist through the window and jumps through) Sammy: AHHHH!!! (Omega rushes at the last second and pushes Sammy out the way, resulting in the Targhul grabbing Omega, sliding on the floor with him and then chucking him though a wall) Charlie: DAD!! (The Targhul turns to the noise and that's when the kids get a good look at her. She's got a humanoid based appearance. Her feet and hands became sharper then claws, her whole body is covered in scales. Most of the scales covering her are blue. The little parts of her that aren't covered in scales, are seen are grey skin.) Pearl: Whoa... She's totally different... Zulu: Hey! How dare you hurt dad! We're gonna- (The Targhul suddenly opens her mouth and lets out a loud roar. The roar is so loud and powerful is causes the Targhuls to grab they're heads in pain) Omega: GAAAH!!! Charlie: MAKE IT STOP!! (Over in Alex's room they too are hearing this) Alex: OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?! Jessica: I DON'T KNOW! I'M GONNA GO SEE! Alex: HANG ON I'LL- Jessica: YOU STAY IN BED! Alex: JESSICA- (Jessica leaves before Alex can finish. Back with the fight the blue Targhul continues its Sonic Roar which causes the Targhul's great deal of pain. As it roars however, Omega reappears, and wraps his tendrils around her and her mouth) Omega: Shut up already! Jessica: What the heck?! (The Targhul looks over at Jessica and cuts itself free of Omega's tendrils before roaring again) Jessica: AHHHHHH!!!! Pearl: OH MY GOD IS AGONY!!! (After a moment the Targhul stops and then starts to charge at Jessica. Zulu sees this and fires his webs at her and pulls her back, but she turns around, grabs Zulu's face and slams him on the ground, then throws him away) Charlie: GRAB HER!!! (Pearl and Charlie both jump on top of her as she tries to shake them off but they aren't going) Charlie: That's enough outta you lady! You're going- (Suddenly large spikes shoot out the Targhul and impales Pearl and Charlie) Omega: NO!! (Charlie and Pearl fall to the ground as they start to regenerate slowly) Charlie: Ow....That hurt.... Pearl: Yeah..... Jessica: Omega, what's going on?! Omega: I don't know! This Targhul just showed up and busted in! Jessica: Who is she!? Omega: I don't know, all I know she's dangerous! She's got something kind of Sonic Scream or Roar! Sammy: Jessica... Don't look into her eyes... Jessica: Huh? Her eyes?? Sammy: Those eyes... Those eyes of her.... Omega: He saw her and he just froze up! Maybe its a power of hers! Jessica: Well let's not stand here! We gotta do something! Zulu: Right! (Omega and Zulu both charge at her. She hears this coming and then turns and lets out another roar which stops the two in they're tracks) Zulu: AHHH!!! ITS LIKE MY HEAD IS BEING SPLIT APART!!! Omega: JESSICA MAKE IT STOP!!! Jessica: *Covering her ears* OH MY GOD THIS IS PAINFUL!! Yet its somehow worse for them! Wait... *Gasp* Loud sounds! Targhuls can't stand them! (The Targhul stops roaring as she grabs Omega and Zulu's faces and starts slamming the two of them in to the ground repeatedly before chucking them up) Charlie: *Removes spike* All right lady! Try this! (Charlie runs up and rams the spike into the Targhul's neck, causing it to scream as it starts bleeding) Charlie: Got it! (The Targhul stops screaming and the growls. She then turns around to Charlie, pulls the spike out, and the wound heals up on the spot) Charlie:... Um- (Suddenly her eyes glow brightly as she glares at Charlie who just freezes on the spot) Charlie:... I... I can't.... move. Sammy: HE SAW HER EYES!! Foxtrot: HANG ON CHARLIE!! (The Targhul forms is arm into a shape blade and prepares to strike till Foxtrot grabs her and is wrestling her down) Charlie: *Able to move* Oh my god that was horrible! Jessica: She can let out a Sonic Scream and she can somehow make the others freezes by looking into her eyes?? What other powers does she have?? Foxtrot: Stay down! (The Targhul tries to punch Foxtrot who becomes transparent, dodging the attack) Foxtrot: Guys, help me out! Omega: We're coming! (The other Targhul jump up and hold her down as she struggles to free herself.) Pearl: She's so strong! Zulu: People call us freaks?! No Targhul should be THIS strong! Is she a queen!? Omega: I don't know... (The Targhul growls as she slowly starts to march toward the group. Suddenly she is seen getting hit by lighting which causes her to yell in pain. Everyone looks and sees Sammy shooting lighting at her) Jessica: Sammy! Sammy: Jessica! Try and blast her! I can't do this forever! Jessica: Right! (Jessica fires psychic blasts at the Targhul which causes considerable fire damage to her body, causing her to yell out in pain) Sammy: Yeah! Jessica: That's doing it! (As the Targhul burn while being zapped by lighting she slowly stops screaming and growls looking at Jessica. Her eyes glow again. Jessica gasps in fear. Suddenly the Targhul lets out a loud roar as she stomps the ground. The resulting stomp, not only stops the attacks, but knocks everyone away, as well as breaks EVERY window in the Mansion. Jessica, despite the pain slowly gets up. She then looks and then sees the Targhul right next to her. She swings her arms and slashs Jessica's arm) Jesssica: AHHH!! *Holds her arm* AH! (Jessica tries to counter attack but the Targhul wraps its tendrils around her, lifting her up right to her face) Jessica: Who... Who are you??? (The Targhul does not reply and instead makes her eyes glow again as Jessica is forced to look into her eyes) Sammy: JESSICA!! Jessica: I....I can't..... Omega: Hold on! (Omega tries to stand before he flinches in pain. He then looks down at his leg as he finds numerous glass shards inside it) Omega: Gah! Dammit that hurts. (The Targhul forms its arm into a blade as it prepares to finish Jessica off) Alex: HEY BITCH!!! (The voice causes the Targhul to stop what its doing and look over at the voice. Jessica, now not looking at her eyes looks to as do the Targhuls) Alex: Get. Your slimy tendrils off her! Jessica: ALEX! What are you doing!? Alex: Did you not hear me!? Let! Her! Go! (The Targhul is silent as it just stares at Alex. Suddenly she throws Jessica away and turns to Alex) ???: A...Alex.... Lorthare…. Omega: She-She spoke... Alex: Yeah, that's right! You wanna fight? (Alex steps forward as he holds onto his wound grunting) Alex: Let's fight. ???: Al...Alex.... Lo...Lorthare… Alex: Yeah that's my name! We doing this or what!? ???: I.... I.... Hungeeeeeer…. Alex: Sorry lady! I got nothing for ya! ???: Feeeeeeed meeeee…. Alex: Alright then, you want food? Suck on this! (Alex fires a psychic blast which misses completely and burns a hole through the wall) Alex: *gasp* Dammit! ???: Feeeeeed ME! Alex: *In his mind* Damn it... I can't fight her like this... Who is this Targhul anyway?! She was able to trash everyone with hardly any effort! And... I feel like I heard her voice before. …. Her voice...… Noooo… It couldn't... Jessica: Alex! Stop you have to leave! Alex: … Hey! Targhul! Are you- (The Targhul interrupts Alex by having its eyes glow and causes Alex to freeze) Pearl: ALEX!! (Alex is paralyzed from the effects as the Targhul approaches him) ???: Foooood.... Omega: Get away from him! (The Targhul steps in front of Alex as it looks down at his stab wound) ???: Meat...... (The Targhul cuts open Alex's scar with its finger in one swift move) Alex: GAAAAH!!! *Falls down* Jessica: *gasp* ALEX!!! (Alex is seen holding his wound as he breaths heavy) ???: More... .MORE!!! (Suddenly the Targhul's stomach opens up and several tendrils appear out of it, Alex gasps and tries to crawl away but the Targhul's tendrils all grab him, pull him into her stomach which closes up and she stands there holding him. Alex is heard screaming as he's trapped) Jessica: ALEX NO!! Zulu: LET HIM GO!! (The Targhul turns to face the others) ???: Noooo..... Mine.... Jessica: You... You MONSTER!!! (Jessica gets up and charges at the Targhul. The Targhul's eyes glow, but Jessica covers them last second and then jumps on top of the Targhul and starts punching her faces) Jessica: LET HIM GO!! LET HIM OUT!! NOW!! Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts